A Kung Fu Panda Christmas Carol
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: My first attempt on a kung fu panda christmas fanfic where Tai Lung meets three mysterious ghosts that take him to the past, present and future.
1. Tai Lung's feelings for christmas

**This is the first time I'm making a christmas fanfic for KFP. It will include Zhong and the others singing christmas carols. Good luck and review. The story is based on the Charles Dickens story, but will have alternated scenes while being true to the time traveling sequences throughout the plot. Enjoy and review dear fans.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Charles Dickens story.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Kung Fu Panda Christmas Carol<strong>

Chapter 1: Tai Lung's feeling for Christmas

We see Po busy cooking some noodles with Mr. Ping, his father. Feeling like it's been almost two years since Po first helped prepare the winter feast at the Jade Palace. Then, Tigress and the others (including Zhong and Tai Lung) arrive to visit him for a while.

"Hi there, Po", said Zhong.

"Hey, Zhong, hey guys", said Po, "What are you guys doing?"

"We're gonna have a winter feast at the Jade Palace again tomorrow", said Tigress.

"We were wondering if you could join us", said Viper, "First we're gonna need some help from you."

"Yeah", said Po, "But what about dad? I need to help him to prepare for the holiday."

"Don't worry about me, Po", said Mr. Ping, "I'll have the rest of these soups finished before you know it."

Po then goes out of the noodle restaurant and joins the others to help prepare the winter feast where Master Shifu is watching them. Especially Tai Lung since he feels there's something wrong with him about this time of year. So, he goes to see him helping Tigress preparing the plates, the chopsticks, and the napkins and speaks to him.

"Tai Lung", said Shifu, "May I speak with you?"

"Yes, master", said Tai Lung and bows respectfully before walking with Shifu to the outside of the Jade Palace.

"Tell me", said Shifu, "What seems to be bothering you?"

"There is one thing, master", said Tai Lung, "I just don't feel like spending some time in christmas."

"And why is that, Tai Lung?", asked Shifu.

"Let's just say...", said Tai Lung, "The villagers might be frightened of me if they see me. There must be something I can do."

"There is a way", said Shifu.

"What's that, master?", asked Tai Lung.

"Tonight, you will hear voices", said Shifu, "Then, you will meet three ghosts. Past, Present, and Future."

"Are those their names?", asked Tai Lung.

"You will find out soon, Tai Lung", said Shifu, "You are dismissed."

"Yes, master", said Tai Lung and bows respectfully before going back to help Tigress finishing what they've done.

Later that night, while everyone is busy tucking their children in their comfortable beds before going to their own beds at the Valley of Peace, we see Tai Lung looking in the cold night sky at the rooftops of the Jade Palace for a while. Then, he walks back to the cabin to where Tigress and the others are sleeping before going to sleep. Before that, he thought to himself.

"_I hope nothing bad happens when I meet this three ghosts_", thought Tai Lung and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update the story in about tomorrow or sunday. Wasn't that neat or what?<strong>


	2. Meeting the first ghost

Chapter 2: Meeting the first ghost

Two hours later, when Tai Lung continues to sleep, he starts to hear strange and spooky voices calling from not so far away. He wakes up and goes off to find nothing at first, but as he walks back inside, he sees a mysterious ghost before it reveals to be an older male snow leopard. His face is familiar to Tai Lung's but with darker red eyes. When the ghost floats towards Tai Lung, Tigress wakes up and sees the ghost before getting out of bed.

"Who are you?", asked Tai Lung, "You look just like me."

"Do you not fear me, Tai Lung?", asked the male snow leopard ghost.

"How do you know my name?", asked Tai Lung.

"All ghosts know everything", said the male snow leopard ghost.

Tigress walks towards the ghost, but the ghost notices her behind and gives her a darker and scary face, causing her to meow and gets really frightened.

"Who is this ghost, Tai Lung?", asked Tigress still frightened.

"I am the Ghost of christmas Past", said the male snow leopard ghost while continuing to give her a fright and turns to Tai Lung.

"The Ghost of christmas Past?", asked Tai Lung.

"Yes, Tai Lung", said the Ghost of christmas Past, "I have come here to take you back to where you used to be... until something horrible happened to you."

Tai Lung remembers what Shifu had said. He is meant to see the ghosts of christmas Past, Present, and Future.

"Shifu was right", muttered Tai Lung.

"Why won't I take you and your pretty little tiger here back to see your... childhood self?", asked the Ghost of christmas Past.

"I'd rather not", said Tai Lung.

"I insist, Tai Lung", said the Ghost of christmas Past, "Now, come."

He then growls loudly, creating a transportation that drags Tai Lung and Tigress back in time and they see the memories of their past adventures, including the time where he was defeated by Po for not having redemption and the time where Tigress hugged Po when he told her and the others about his memories about the day Shen and his wolves attacked the panda village, his hometown. Then, there was a glowing light and it shines on the two felines before carrying them to a flash.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for making this short. I'll update again tomorrow. Enjoy.<strong>


	3. The Past

**Why aren't the other users reviewing such a wonderful fanfic?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Past<p>

We see Tai Lung and Tigress being teleported to a few years back at the Valley of Peace where they see all of the villagers eating their noodles at Mr. Ping's Noodle Restaurant. Then, they knew that Po wasn't really there and the Ghost of christmas Past takes them to the snow leopard family where Tai Lung sees his family and himself as a cub.

Suddenly, the scene changes to where we see Tai Lung's younger sibling putting the baby Tai Lung near the steps of the Jade Palace all wrapped and bundled up in a blanket before he ran away and Shifu seeing him before taking him in to train him to become the dragon warrior.

"That was the time I thought you were cute back then", said Tigress.

"Not as cute as you are, Tigress", said Tai Lung.

As the two felines continue to look at the young cub, they get teleported to the now grown up Tai Lung and the snow leopard is about to be titled as the Dragon Warrior. Unfortunately, Oogway denies him of his title because of the darkness he sensed in Tai Lung's heart, which causes him to go in an angry rage, terrorizing all of the villagers. Then, the scene once again changes where they see Tai Lung trying to grab the Dragon Scroll and is about to be stopped by Shifu, who then decides not to attack him and gets beaten up himself. The snow leopard tries to grab it again, but is stopped by Master Oogway who uses his pressure points attack, knocking him unconscious. We then see him getting sent to the Ghor Chom prison now in chains with two boulders holding the chains so they won't allow him to escape. We see Tigress going inside the prison, now in tears after seeing that Tai Lung has been chained for what he has done and runs off, leaving the snow leopard along in the darkness. Tai Lung gasped in horror and he and Tigress get transported back to the Furious Five's rooms where they see Monkey, Viper, Crane, and Mantis still sleeping.

"That was horrible", said Tigress.

Then, the Ghost of christmas Past appears.

"But I've forgotten all of that now", said Tai Lung, "I've changed. Don't you understand?"

"Indeed you have, Tai Lung", said the Ghost of christmas Past, "but it is not over yet. You and your pretty tiger will meet two more ghosts. Farewell."

"Wait", said Tigress, "What do you mean, we will meet two more ghosts?"

"The ones who will take two of you to the Present and the Future", said the Ghost of christmas Past.

"When will the second be here, Past?", asked Tai Lung.

"Sooner than you think", said the Ghost of christmas Past and disappears, leaving the two felines to go back to their rooms, waiting for the Ghost of christmas Present.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for making this short.<strong>


	4. The Tragic Present

Chapter 4: The Tragic Present

We see Tai Lung and Tigress still sleeping and it's been an hour since they saw the Ghost of christmas Past and they continue to sleep, wondering when the Ghost of christmas Present will appear. In a while, Tai Lung and Tigress start to have memories that the Ghost of christmas Past had shown them and they cuddle up to one another and hugged each other in the very last minute before waking up and blush at one another.

"What are we doing?", asked Tai Lung, "Are we acting like little kittens?"

"No, sweetie", said Tigress, "We were... just afraid... of your memories. You and me."

"Look on the bright side", said Tai Lung, "At least I've learned to let go of everything that I've done from the past few years and having Inner Peace was the best thing that ever happened to me. With that, I've gotten everything: Friends, a chance to compromise with my master, and to fall in love with you, Tigress, my darling angel, to comfort you and care for you for all eternity."

Tigress smiles and kisses Tai Lung in the lips. Suddenly, they hear a growling noise from across the distance. They let go of their kiss and went out to investigate. Then, they see an older version of Tigress in her orange hooded cloak.

"Are you the Ghost of christmas Present?", asked Tai Lung.

"Yes, Tai Lung", said the Ghost of christmas Present.

"You're... me", said Tigress.

"Only older", said the Ghost of christmas Present, "I have come to tell you something important. Everything that you have done for the Valley of Peace and the Jade Palace for a few years has been gone forever."

"Gone? Forever? How?", asked Tai Lung.

"I will show you", said the Ghost of christmas Present and growls very loudly, creating a vortex and carrying the two felines to a few years forward where they've come to a big shock.

Tigress and Tai Lung looked at the destroyed villages, the skeleton dead bodies of the villagers along with Po, Crane, Monkey, Viper, Mantis, and Shifu as well. They've also looked at Mr. Ping's Noodle Store now destroyed and they see his dead body. Suddenly, they realized that they've forgotten the Jade Palace and they went on the steps before they stopped. They couldn't believe their own eyes. They found that the Jade Palace has been gone.

"There was a time when you were warriors", said the Ghost of christmas Present, "Protecting the Valley of Peace from the forces of evil by any means necessary. Suddenly, a terrible thing happened. A band of crocodiles came to the valley and throw their torches at the entire village while killing all of the villagers with it. Then, the Furious Five appeared and managed to defeat half of them, but just when you think it was over, the leader killed the warriors except you, Tigress, and Zhong."

"How did that happened?", asked Tigress.

The Ghost of christmas Present takes them to a changing scene where they see Tai Lung, Tigress, and Zhong are hiding in the mountains with Tigress in tears and cuddles to both Zhong and Tai Lung.

"We've failed... we've failed all of China", said the sorrowful Tigress.

Tigress becomes shocked at this tragic event and Zhong manages to comfort her by rubbing her back and holding her tightly. Then, Tigress falls asleep and Zhong puts her down gently.

"Is she asleep?", asked Tai Lung.

"Yep", said Zhong.

Suddenly, a brilliant flash came from the upper layer of the mountain and it appears to be Zhong and he realizes that he too has been transported to the Present and saw the two felines watching them fall asleep.

"Guys?", said Zhong, "Is that you?"

"Zhong", said Tigress, "You never saw this happen to the Valley of Peace, do you?"

"No, I haven't", said Zhong, "I never saw the part where the..."

"Yes?", asked Tai Lung.

"The crocodiles attacking the village and burning it down to ashes after killing the villagers", said Zhong.

"How did you know this would happen?", asked Tigress to the Ghost of christmas Present.

"Because Tai Lung doubted his true spirit of christmas", said the Ghost of christmas Present.

"You're... you're lying", said Tai Lung, "I would never hate christmas. Never."

"Once you meet the Ghost of christmas Future, you will face you consequence", said the Ghost of christmas Present, "But once you believe in christmas, you will remember us no more."

Then, the Ghost of christmas Present teleports Tai Lung, Tigress, and Zhong back to the Jade Palace a few years earlier before and they see that the other kung fu masters are still sleeping. Then, Zhong goes back to where he was sleeping in Mr. Ping's Noodle Store while Tai Lung and Tigress goes back to sleep, hoping for the Ghost of christmas Future to appear.

"_What will happen if the Ghost of christmas Future does something horrible?_", thought Tai Lung. That question remains unanswered.

* * *

><p><strong>There. How's that. I've just made this chapter longer than the previous chapters.<strong>


	5. The Horrible Future

Chapter 5: The Horrible Future

While Tai Lung and Tigress continue to sleep, there came a bunch of howling noises from across the distance, but didn't hear them. It turns out to be Zhong's wolves who appear in the tallest mountain of the Valley of Peace. They looked at the beautiful moonlight and they spoke.

"Why are we staying awake in the middle of the night?", asked wolf #4.

"Nobody ever told us that we wolves should sleep when it comes to wolves", said wolf #5.

"You wanna know what I think?", said wolf #6, "I think I want Tai Lung to hang out with us in the moonlight after midnight... probably one day or two. He may get tired, but it won't matter."

"Let's just go back to sleep", said wolf #4, "It's still late."

Zhong's wolves head back to their sleeping area at the forest near the Valley of Peace, unaware that they hear whispering noises that came to Tai Lung and Tigress as they continue to sleep, causing them to wake up once more. After walking out of the Furious Five's rooms once again, they see a dark hooded-like ghost who stood there silently, looking at them with an evil glare. He floats away into the mountains with the two felines in pursuit. Two minutes later, the dark hooded figure stopped floating and turned to the two felines, who finally approached him. After 30 seconds, they spoke.

"Are you the Ghost of christmas Future?", asked Tai Lung.

The dark hooded figure shook his head "yes" and floated towards Tigress before staring at her and stroking her chin with his finger.

"You don't say a word, do you?", asked Tai Lung.

The dark hooded figure shook his head, "no" before raising his right hand.

"Are you going to take us to the future?", asked Tigress.

The Ghost of christmas Future shook his head "yes" before senting out his dark magic to transport Tai Lung and Tigress in time in a few years to the future in Gongmen City where they find that it has been burned to ashes along with half of the villagers skeleton bodies. Only the goats, the rabbits, and the pigs were dead while some of them survived from this terrible tragedy with only the rabbits themselves. They float to see that the Zhong and the others are helping finding food for the villagers and only found raw meat, which upsets them and brought them to cook it for them which changes their moods. They bring the now cooked meat to the villagers and, despite their sad faces, ate the meat and thanked the wolves.

"Thank you, Zhong", said the rabbit #4 and hugs Zhong tightly before he hugs the rabbit even tighter.

The two felines now float to the edge of the burned palace where they see wanted papers. To Tai Lung's shock, they see the picture of himself with an evil red glare.

"No", said Tai Lung, "It cannot be. It's not true. Tell us it's not true."

"It is true", said the Ghost of christmas Future.

"Wait a minute", said Tigress, "You said you couldn't speak."

"Only at troubled times in the future", said the Ghost of christmas Future, "Come. There are some people that I have to show you."

The Ghost of christmas Future takes Tai Lung and Tigress to an elderly looking feline with a green and red hooded cloak. When the elderly feline took off his hood, it causes them to freeze stiffly. To their horror, it was Tai Lung in his elderly self and they see him soothing the now elderly Tigress while the elderly Lord Shen strokes her head with her right wing. At first, Tai Lung couldn't actually believe it, but with in his heart, he realized that everything changed since the Furious Five were no more and Tigress finds out that Shifu wasn't there and to her horror, they see her closing her eyes after dying from a disease. Then, the elderly Tai Lung and Lord Shen's tears came from their eyes and they sobbed in sorrowfulness. Tai Lung turns to the Ghost of christmas Future and spoke.

"That is not going to happen", said Tai Lung sternly, "Tell me this is not going to happen. I know it has something to do with christmas. I know that."

"I think he understands, Tai Lung", said Tigress.

"Indeed I have", said the Ghost of christmas Future, "Before I take you two back, I have one more thing to show you."

The Ghost of christmas Future takes the two felines to a cemetary with the names of all of the villagers from the Valley of Peace, including Po, Mr. Ping, Shifu, and the Furious Five including Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper.

"Why did you brought us here?", asked Tigress, now angry with the dark hooded ghost, "Answer us!"

Then, the Ghost of christmas Future takes off his hood to reveal a demon-like Panther before he laughs evilly. He creates a red death mist and throws it at Tigress, causing her to disappear into thin air.

"Tigress!", shouted Tai Lung, but before he could grab the Ghost of christmas Future, he creates a little earth quake to reveal a coffin with Tai Lung's name on it and it drags him while he tries to hold on to the ground. He fails and gets trapped in the coffin and we fade to black. Then, we see Tai Lung and Tigress waking up from this horrific nightmare in exactly sunrise.

"We're still alive", said Tigress.

"Yeah", said Tai Lung, "Do you think we should tell Shifu about the ghosts?"

"Not sure", said Tigress, "But I'm sure he'll understand. Come on."

So, Tai Lung and Tigress went out of the Furious Five's rooms and go to the training cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took so long. I was too busy doing the christmas shopping with my stepmother and my dad. Anyway, review dear fans.<strong>


	6. Tai Lung's Christmas Spirit

**COME ON! WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY READ THE PREVIOUS FREAKIN' CHAPTER? What, were any of you not interested at all? I apologize for yelling at you guys for not reviewing the previous chapter. Anyway, this is the last chapter and it's quite longer like the previous. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Tai Lung's Christmas Spirit

Later, we see Shifu helping Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis and the others prepare for the Winter Feast for all of the kung fu masters to arrive before Tai Lung arrives while Tigress starts to help the others. He then prepares to talk to Shifu about the three ghosts that came only to him and Tigress. Shifu doesn't understand this at first, but understands the reason why he thought the present and future being terrible for him and will make sure that he will have a christmas spirit.

"I'm sure none of that would ever happen", said Shifu, "I may have not seen those christmas ghosts you speak of, but I'm sure you are right, my student."

"Thank you, Shifu", said Tai Lung and bowed respectfully.

"Now, are you ready to prepare yourself for the Winter Feast?", asked Shifu.

"Yes, Shifu", said Tai Lung and proceeds inside the Jade Palace where he needs to find something suitable to wear.

He then finds a white and silver robe that some of the masters wear every year in the Winter Feast and grabs it with his claws before going to the Furious Five's rooms to put it on. Meanwhile, we see Po helping Mr. Ping prepare for the noodle holiday for the villagers after the Winter Feast. Later that night, they've finally finished and Po runs out of Mr. Ping's noodle restaurant to see 29 kung fu masters from all 29 schools before they turned around to see the panda. Their happy faces are glad to see him again, hoping that this year's Winter Feast will be as big as ever. Later, they (along with Po) reached the Jade Palace to see the Furious Five and Shifu welcoming them while bowing respectfully. As they went to their separate seats in the dinner table inside the Jade Palace, Shifu, while waiting for Tai Lung to arrive on time, makes an announcement.

"Masters", said Shifu, "It is my great pleasure to announce my foster son to all of you. He would be arriving at any moment now, hoping that he will have a wonderful meeting you all. Tigress and Po, would you honor us by reciting some words about my foster son?"

Tigress and Po bowed respectfully and recites their own words about Tai Lung.

"Some of you might be shocked about this", said Tigress, "But Shifu's foster son was... shall we say, evil. He wanted the "Dragon Warrior" title so much even though he did whatever he could to make Master Shifu proud."

"When I first met him, however, I tried to give him some redemption", said Po, "But he chose not to and I defeated him. When he returned, however, he learned about what he has done from the past few years and reformed to live with us in the Jade Palace forever."

Before Po can continue, they hear a roaring noise not too far from the Jade Palace. As he, along with all of the masters (including Shifu and the Furious Five) turned around, it happens to be Tai Lung, who has made himself much handsome than ever and they become amazed by this incredible discovery.

"Masters", said Po, "Shifu and I want you to meet his foster son and an excellent kung fu master, Tai Lung."

Tai Lung walks to all of the 29 masters and bowed respectfully and so did the kung fu masters before the snow leopard becomes glad.

"We greet you, Tai Lung", said Master Antelope.

"As do I", said Tai Lung and walks to the very edge of the table before taking Po's cup, "I would like to propose a toast to my first meeting with all of you wonderful kung fu masters as a sign of our friendship."

The masters take out their own cups and made the toast Tai Lung has proposed and ate their food while some of the masters have conversations with the Furious Five along with Shifu and Po about when to have some noodles at Mr. Ping's again like they did last time. Later, after they finished their dinner, they proceed towards Mr. Ping's noodle restaurant where all of the villagers, including Zhong, are playing folklore music while dancing at the same time. Later, Tai Lung and Tigress proceed to dance with each other while the villagers clapped a few times. Then, he carries her and they kissed one another before the villagers roared with applause along with all of the kung fu masters. Mr. Ping arrives with lots of noodles for everybody to eat.

"NOODLES FOR EVERYBODY!", shouted Mr. Ping and all of the villagers and kung fu masters yelled at excitement. As they ate their noodles, Tai Lung and Tigress go out to see the beautiful night sky before it started to snow on them. They gazed upon the beautiful snow and looked at one another.

"I'm glad that you have christmas spirit, Tai Lung", said Tigress.

"And I'm glad that none of that horrible stuff in the present and future will ever happen", said Tai Lung, "And as long as you're with me... christmas would always be the best time of a wonderful year."

"Happy holiday, Tai Lung", said Tigress.

"Merry holiday to you too, Tigress", said Tai Lung before putting his paw on her face, "And to all... a good night."

"God bless us, everyone", said Tigress and she and Tai Lung kissed each other while the others watched them before Viper cuddles up to Crane. Shifu watches them proudly and spoke.

"Well done, my son", said Shifu, "Well done."

Then, we fade to black.

**The End**


End file.
